


Distractions

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After crashing through L-Corp’s window, it becomes apparent that Supergirl is distracted. Realizing this, Lena tries to figure out what’s wrong with the superhero. With Kara not able to fully control her powers, she hears something she shouldn’t late at night that doesn’t help in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

I crashed through glass and finally hit the farther wall of an office. My head hit the wall and floor hard. “Supergirl!” _That’s Lena’s voice._

          “I will kill you, Supergirl. But not how you are now. You’re weak and not worth my time.” Gaston snickered. “You’re worthless.”

          “Don’t…,” I tried to stand but fell into someone before everything went black.

          “Supergirl,” _That is Lena’s voice._ “Supergirl.” _Why is she here?_ “Wake up, please.”

          “Ow…I hurt…everywhere.” Opening my eyes, I saw a very worried Lena Luthor. “Hey…,”

          “Oh thank God.” I tried sitting up but fell into Lena’s arms. “Careful. Let me help you.”

          “Sorry.” I let myself rest in the older woman’s embrace. “This is nice.”

          “You’re bleeding. Did you solar flare?” Dabbing my cuts, Lena cleaned me up with care. “I always keep a first aid kit in my closet but I never thought I’d be using it on you.”

          “Thank you...Lena...,”

          “You’re welcome. Here, let me get you to the couch.” Wrapping my arm around her neck, Lena walked me to the couch. “Lay down so I can take care of the rest of your wounds.”

          “Okay…,” _I hurt everywhere and I’m groggy._ “I need to call Alex…,” My speech was slurred.

          “Agent Danvers?”

          “Yeah…my…,” Again, everything went black.

Xxx

          “With all due respect Agent Danvers, I’m not letting you take Supergirl until you tell me where you’re taking her. She needs the sun’s rays but the sun doesn’t come up for another five hours.”

          “There’s a place that has a machine that can heal her.”

          “Where?” Lena’s voice was stern. I was finally able to open my eyes again. The business woman stood between me and my sister. _She’s so protective._

          “Supergirl!” Alex jumped the table and took my hand.

“Hey.” Lena took a seat on the couch and brushed hair out of my face.

          “Hey…am I dead? No, wait, if I were dead I’d be in the stars and I’d be kissing her…,” Both women looked puzzled.

          Lena spoke first. “Who would you be kissing?” Her brows creased in that adorable way.

          A groggy smile tugged at my lips. “I’d be kissing-,” I was cut off by Alex cupping her hand over my mouth. I was too weak to fight back.

          “Okay! You need to be quiet now.” There was a knock on the door. “Could you get that? It’s probably my boss. As I said, we need to take Supergirl…somewhere.” Hesitantly, Lena went to let Hank in. “She’s solar flared again.”

          “Okay.” Pulling me into his arms, Hank started to carry me out the door.

          “Wait,” I grabbed the doorframe causing him to stop. “She helped me. Can she come too?”

          “Supergirl…,”

          “She’ll find me anyway. You know how stubborn she is.” Alex tried to stiffen a laugh.

Xxx

          “She’s not left her side for hours. She refuses to.” Alex spoke quietly in the observation room.

          “Can she be trusted?” Hank was with her.

          “Kara trusts her so…I trust her.” I smiled inwardly knowing that my sister trusted Lena. Groaning, I rubbed my head. _It feels like a jackhammer is pounding against my skull._ Looking around, I saw Lena sound asleep with her head on the bed.

          “Should we…,”

          “No. Let them talk. Kara almost outed herself before you came. They need to talk first.”

          “Lena,” my voice was groggy. “Hey, Lena.” Placing my hand on the back of her head caused Lena to jump.

          “What?” Looking around, the C.E.O. realized where she was. Meeting my stare, she spoke. “You’re awake.”

          “Yeah.” I smiled. “You’re here. Did they let you or did you track me down?”

          “They allowed me. Agent Danvers blindfolded me first.”

          I chuckled softly. “Of course she did.” Biting my lip, I debated asking what I said in her office. _I don’t remember everything. Only flashes. But I need to know what exactly happened._ “Do you know what happened tonight?”

          “I was working on progress reports and you came crashing through my balcony door. I keep telling you that’s not an entrance.” I smiled. “Then a man with an odd accent and scares came flying in after you. It’s safe to assume you were fighting him. You hit your head pretty hard and were bleeding. I cleaned you up as much as I could before Agent Danvers came for you.”

          “Yeah, yeah. I remember that. Did I…say…anything odd?”

          “You asked Agent Danvers if you had died. But then back peddled and said that you couldn’t be because if you were you’d be kissing someone. This someone being a woman.” My face must have been as red as my cape which caused Lena to chuckle. “What’s wrong?”

          “N-n-nothing. Uh…,” _Crap. Crap. Crap._

          “Your secret is safe with me. Whoever _she_ is, she’s a lucky woman.” A warm smile tugged at red lips. “I’m glad you’re okay. The alien said that you weren’t at your best though. What did he mean by that? It sounded like he thought you were distracted.”

          “I…have been….distracted. And I’ve been solar flaring more often.”

          “Why do you think that is?” There was genuine concern in Lena’s eyes.

          “Because the she I was talking about doesn’t know.” Tears started to burn my eyes.

          “Ssshhh.” Wiping hair away from my forehead, the brunette tried to sooth me. “I’m sure she’ll be flattered when you tell her.”

          Looking away, I bit my lip. “I just hope she feels the same way.”

          “If she doesn’t, she’s insane.” A comfortable silence filled the room. Looking at the monitors, Lena spoke. “Your vitals are stable. How do you feel?”  

          “I’m still weak but the lamps help a lot. And it’s nice to have company.” I smiled softly when Lena’s eyes met mine. “Thank you for helping me.”

          “You’re welcome.”

          “It’s good to see you’re awake.” Hank entered the room with Alex in tow. “Miss. Luthor, Agent Danvers will take you home now. We will have the damage to your office fixed.”

          It was clear Lena didn’t want to leave but she knew she had to. “Okay.” Standing, she looked back down at me. “Get better soon, Supergirl. We all need you.” With that, she left.

          Once they were gone, Hank spoke. “Alex saved you from expressing your undying love for her.”

          “I remember.” I covered my face with my hands and groaned. “Can I go home and finish resting?”

          “I think that would be best.”

Xxx

          The next day, I did nothing but sleep and lay in the sun. For the most part, my powers were back. I was still weak because I’ve solar flared so much.

          That night, Alex brought pizza and pot stickers to make me feel better. “Thanks for saving me.”

          “You’re welcome. I figured if you want to tell Lena how you feel you need to be in your normal ramble mode. Not nearly a concussion ramble mode.”

          “Yeah…I don’t know if I should tell her as Kara Danvers or Supergirl. She looks at me differently when I’m in my suit verses when I’m in street clothes.”

          “What do you mean?” Alex bit into her pizza. Her nose crinkled when she chomped into a piece of garlic. “Like, she cares for Kara Danvers more?”

          “Maybe but…I don’t know. We’re friends and I don’t want to ruin that.” Suddenly, I lost my appetite.

          “Just a thought, if she feels the same way, you’re not ruining anything.”

          “Yeah. “I pulled a pillow into my lap to hold against me. “Wanna get lost in Netflix?”

          “That always seems to help.” Smiling, Alex scrolled through our watch list.

It was nearly ten when I heard a breathy moan. My brow crinkled when I tried to zone the noise out. Problem was I couldn’t. The more I tried, the louder it became. _I should not be listening to this. And why is my body buzzing?_ “Everything okay?” Alex glanced in my direction.

          “Y-yeah. Just having trouble zoning stuff out. I’ll be fine by tomorrow.” The moaning became louder and whoever’s breathing became labored. “ _Please,”_ a throaty moan. _“Faster…,”_ My body temperature rose the more I heard. _That’s Lena’s voice._ I knew my face must have been red by now.

          “Kara?” Alex paused the show and turned towards me. “What’s wrong?” Pulling the pillow closer, I curled into it hiding my face. Every muscle in my body was tense as I heard Lena whimper and moan. _“Kara!”_ A noise I had never heard before came from my throat and I finally collapsed against the arm of the couch. My breathing was shallow and sweat dampened my temples. “Kara,” Alex reached out to touch me but I pulled away.

          “Don’t…don’t touch me. Please…,”

          “Okay, I’m seriously worried. What’s going on? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you just…Did you…,”

          “I…think so…,” Once my breathing was under control, I tried clearing my head. “I need to go shower.” Racing to the bathroom, I stripped down and let the cold water run down my body. _Why couldn’t I zone her out? Why did it do that to me? The sounds she made were so…intoxicating. She was thinking of me. She wants me…._ I stood under the icy water for at least half an hour before stepping out to dry off.

          “Feel better?”

          “Not really.” Falling onto the couch, I let my head rest on the cushions.

          Alex was quiet a moment. “I’m going to ask you something…,” 

          “No.” Keeping my eyes closed, I tried not to let my mind wander to the C.E.O. “Is it always like that?”

          “If done well….yes. But I’m sure it’s a bit more intense for you since you’re Kryptonian.” Alex was quiet again. “Do I even want to know who caused that? Or do I already know?”

          Images of Lena laid out on her bed, back arched, biting her lip, and moaning my name caused my body to buzz again. “You probably already know.” _I have never heard my voice that low before._

          “You’ve got it bad for her.” I groaned holding a pillow over my face. “If it helps any, I think she may feel the same way. I mean, more than just sexually.” Giving Alex my undivided attention, she continued. “The way she acted around Supergirl was protective. She’s a smart woman, Kara. She probably knows who Supergirl is.”

          “How exactly do I go about finding out? I can’t exactly strut into her office and say: hey Lena, I think you have feelings for me. I just wanted you to know they’re reciprocated. Oh, by the way, I heard you in your bedroom the other night panting my name.”

          “Too much information! Far too much!” Alex cringed. I couldn’t help but laugh at my sister’s expression. “Why don’t you start by thanking her as Supergirl and see if you can bring up Kara? Or just ask her out to lunch as Kara?”

          “This is why I’m glad to have you as a sister. Thanks, Alex.” 

          “You’re welcome. Now, more Netflix or are you going to take another shower?” All I did was glare.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I only post MWF or T/TH/SA but tomorrow is going to be crazy so I'll post early. Enjoy! Reviews=Happy authors.

It was nearly sunset when I landed on Lena’s balcony. I tapped lightly on the glass to get the C.E.O.’s attention. Turning, the older woman waved me in since the phone was tucked between her ear and her shoulder. Entering, I waited patiently and tried not to think about last night. “Yes, that will be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at three. Thank you.” Ending the call, Lena leaned back in her chair. “It’s good to see you on your feet again.”

          “Yes, I wanted to thank you for all of your help.” Looking around, I was surprised that it looked as if nothing had happened. “The construction team did a quick job.” 

          “They did, yes. The men left about two hours ago. And no need to thank me again. How are you feeling?”

          “Much better. The lamps helped but yesterday all I did was laid in the sun like a cat and got the rest of my strength back.”

          “Maybe we should call you Catgirl instead.” She teased.

          “No…I like Supergirl better.” I tried not to fidget. _She wants to ask something._ “What is it?” Lena’s brow rose. “You have a certain look when you’re not sure about whether or not to ask something. Like Kara’s crinkle when she’s upset.”

          A soft chuckle bubbled up Lena’s throat. “I’m sure Kara told you that? She has an eye for detail. That’s one reason I knew she would make a great reporter.”

          “Yes, she told me. What do you want to ask?”

          Standing, Lena rounded her desk much like she did during our first one on one interview. “We don’t know one another very well, but, I wanted to ask why you’ve not told the woman you’re obviously pining over how you feel.”

          My face paled. “I…uhm…,” Turning, I had to look at anything besides Lena. _Her eyes are like Kryptonite I swear. Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone._ “We pine over the same woman.”

          “Excuse me?”

          “Kara and I...we long for the same woman.” I tried to keep my voice from wavering but failed.

          “Kara? She’s attracted to women?”

          _Is that hope in her voice?_ “Yes.” My voice became stronger.

          “Who does she long for?”

          “That’s for her to say. And don’t ask who I long for.” Turning, I tried not to grin. “You’re smart Miss. Luthor, but I’m not one to fall for your smooth tricks.”

          A playful grin tugged at red lips. “You think I’m smooth?” Lena’s voice had dropped an octave as she walked towards me. With each step she took, I took a step back. “What is it, Supergirl? It’s not like I can hurt you.”

          “I…I need to go.” I felt guilty for flying away but I knew if I stayed, I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from rambling and spilling everything.

xxx

          “Kara,”

          I nearly jumped under my desk when I heard Lena’s voice. “L-Lena…,” I tried not to twitch under the woman’s calm stare. “H-how are you?”

          “I’m well. Can we talk in private?”

          “Uh, sure. I was about to take lunch. Want to grab a bite?” _She’s acting as if nothing happened last night with Supergirl. That makes me uneasy._

          “Sure. Lunch sounds great.”

          When we exited the building, Lena started towards a sleek, jet black, Camaro. “Ready to go?” Pulling out a key fob, she unlocked the doors. “Hop in.”

          “This is yours?” _It’s so shiny!_ Sitting, I looked at all the nobs and buttons. “This is incredible.”

          Chuckling, Lena revved the engine. “I’m a powerful woman Miss. Danvers. I need a powerful car.” _That’s the same voice as last night. She knows!_ I smiled nervously as I buckled up. “Where to?”

          “Anywhere is fine.”

          “Sadly you only have an hour. Otherwise, I’d take you to this little Italian place outside of town. It has the best pizza you’ve ever tasted.”

          “We could always have dinner there one night.” The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

          “Tomorrow.” It wasn’t a question. And I found it extremely sexy.

          “Sounds good.” I paused, “Outside of town, there’s a long strip of road, can we…maybe take this car for a real test drive?”

          A devilish grin tugged at Lena’s lips. “Kara Danvers, are you suggesting we break the law and speed?”

          “N-no. Not….” I bit my lip. “Maybe…”

The brunette’s grin grew when I blushed. “It’s set then. Tomorrow night I’ll pick you up at seven. We can go to dinner and then we’ll see what this baby can really do.”

Xxx

          Thankfully, Alex was off and allowed me to freak out on and off for hours. “I’m going on a date with Lena!”

          Snorting, my sister sighed. “Yes, we’ve been over this for the past five hours.” Smiling, Alex threw a pillow at me. “What are you going to wear?”

          “I don’t know. Something blue since it’s my color. As for the rest, I have no clue. I can’t wear my hair curly because that screams Supergirl. No matter how much I like my hair curly.”

          Snorting again, Alex shook her head. “You’re such a girl.”

          “Well yeah, I mean I’m Supergirl. Now, pants, dress, or skirt? I hope Lena wears a skirt or dress. Her legs are amazing.”

          “Wow, Kara. Just wow.”

Red heat crept up my neck. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud…,”

          “Mmhmm. Suuurrreeee.” She smirked.

          Seven came and Lena’s Camaro pulled into view. “Ready to go?”

          “Yeah.” _She’s acting differently. She was so forward yesterday but now she’s soft. I wonder what’s going on._ “I’m starving.”

          “Well that’s good. Let’s go.” We drove in a comfortable silence until we left town. “This car has an amazing sound system. What kind of music do you like?”

          “Mostly everything. My iPod is pretty eclectic. Recently, I’ve been listening to musicals…,”

          “Musicals?” I blushed again. Smiling, Lena pressed a few buttons. “”Cell Block Tango,” it is. And then maybe “All That Jazz”?” 

          “You like Chicago?” I was genuinely surprised.

          “Don’t tell anyone.” The music started to play as she turned up the volume. “He had it coming. He had it coming. If you’d have been there, if you’d have seen it, I bet you would have done the same.” Glancing over, Lena chuckled. “Come on Kara. Loosen up.” Rolling down the windows, she continued. “You know how people have these little habits that can get you down? Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. Pop.” I couldn’t help but laugh seeing Lena dance in her seat.

          “He had it coming. He had it coming. If you’d have been there, if you’d have seen it, I bet you would have done the same.” I tried not to laugh the entire time.

          “There you go! I knew you had it in you, Kara.” Lena and I joined harmonized and actually sounded pretty good together. _Her voice is beautiful. This is nothing like the business woman I’ve come to care so much about._ I didn’t realize we had come to a stop until Lena spoke. “Well, we’re here. I called ahead so we’ll be seated right away.”

          “Miss. Luthor, it’s a pleasure to see you. Right this way.” I followed close behind as the waiter weaved us through the tables. I was surprised when he took us to the roof. The table was soaked in moonlight and set for two. “Take a seat and I’ll be back shortly to take your orders.”

          “Thank you, Parker.”

          “You had all of this set up for us?” _This is incredible._

          “I never do anything half assed.” She paused, “So to speak.”

          “Sounds just like you.” After skimming the menu, I looked at the night’s sky. _It’s so clear and beautiful. It makes me miss home._

“Is everything alright?”

          “Yeah, I just…in the city you can’t see the stars like this. They’re beautiful. But they don’t shine a light to…,” I bit my tongue before I said something else.

          “Shine a light to…the woman you and Supergirl pine over?” Lena’s voice was smooth and inviting.

          “She told you…,”

          “I think I already knew.” Folding her menu, Lena’s gaze met mine. Before she could continue, Parker returned.

          “Is everything alright?”

          “Everything is fine.” I smiled at the young man. After taking our orders, he left. Biting my lip, I took a shaky breath. “S-so you k-know...h-how I…,”

          “Yes.” Lena took my hand in hers. “I know. And I feel the same way.” Before I could respond, Lena was swept into a man’s arms.

          A menacing laugh escaped his throat. “I have your woman, Supergirl. If you want her back, you’ll come to the docks tomorrow night.”

          “Kara!” Lena tried to fight him but couldn’t break free from his grip. Gaston shot me with a kryptonite dart before I could follow him. I had to watch in horror as the woman I loved was kidnapped.

          Back at the D.E.O., I nearly kicked in the door. “We need to find Gaston!”

          “Excuse me?” Hank spun on his heels.

          “I said we need to find him, now! He took Lena. Either you help me find him and lock him up or I’ll kill him.”

          The Martian’s eyes grew. “Okay.”

Xxx

          “Gaston!” I tried using my x-ray vision to see through the containers but failed. They were all lined with led. _I just found out Lena feels the same way and then she’s ripped away from me. I will not let her be harmed. Especially now._ “Gaston! Show yourself or I’ll…,”

          “Kara!” I knew it was a trap, but I flew towards Lena’s voice anyway. _She’s in pain._ “Don’t! It’s a tra-,”

Ripping the door off the container, my stomach dropped when I saw her bloody face. “Lena…,” Taking a step forward, a familiar pain hit me in the chest. “What….”

Letting her head fall, a sob escaped the brunette’s throat. “He stuck me with a substance…my blood is laced with kryptonite. You shouldn’t have come.”

“I’m not leaving you here.” By now, I was on my knees. I tried crawling towards Lena but the closer I got the weaker I became. “I can’t…”

“You have to. Even if you save me, we can’t... I refuse to let you hurt yourself for my sake.”

It may have been Cat washing off on me but, I laughed. “Then it’s a good thing it’s not your choice.” Getting to my feet, I used the container to walk. “Do you trust me?”

Lena’s brow creased. “Always, but…,” Pulling out a specialized gun, I pointed it at Lena’s chest. “Kara, what are you doing?”

“I love you Lena Luthor.” Pulling the trigger, a dart full of poison hit the older woman in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up. Hope you enjoy!

Each second her pulse decreased, I became stronger. _I’m sorry Lena._ “What have you done?” Gaston yelled as I exited the container. “You just killed her!”

          “I did.” Seconds later, a D.E.O. chopper flew down with a handful of agents. Quickly, they hoisted the container into the air and flew the lifeless brunette away. “Now that Lena’s out of the way, I can take care of you without worry.”

          Gaston paled with each step I took. “Y-you planned this.”

          “Of course I did. It was this, or I kill you. With Lena gone, there’s nothing holding me back from what I need to do.”

          “You won’t kill me. You’re too good.” His voice faltered.

          “You just made me kill the woman I love. Everyone has a snapping point. And you just found mine.” Rushing him, I nailed Gaston in the nose with my elbow. Each time he tried to fight back, I avoided his attack.

          “Now Supergirl! Put the device on him now! Do not give into that urge! Lena will be fine!” Before I let myself give into the anger that started to take hold, I did as Alex ordered. Once the device was in place, I pressed the release button and an electric shock coursed through his body. “Get back to base. We’ll handle him.” Agents swarmed the docks and took Gaston into custody.

          Entering the medical area, Alex met me outside Lena’s room. “She’ll be okay, Kara. The poison you shot her with never stopped her heart so the oxygen wasn’t cut off to her brain. Since we trained with low levels of kryptonite, your body built up strength to that level.”

          “You dropped her heartrate just enough to bring the level she admitted to that?” All my sister did was nod. “You’re brilliant.” I paused looking through the window. “How will we get the kryptonite out of her?”

          “The same way we got the red kryptonite out of you. Winn made some changes to the device and we’ll be using that once her vitals are in a safe range. After that, we’ll have to clean her blood by defusing it.”  

I winced. “That sounds painful. Can I see her?”

“It is but I think she would do anything to be with you. At least this way, she’ll be asleep for most of it.” Alex paused, “You’ll be weakened by the kryptonite.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Pain overwhelmed me the closer I got to Lena’s bed. Pulling a chair closer, I took a seat before I collapsed. “I’m sorry, Lena. Once you’re better, we’ll get out of National City for a while. Just the two of us.” Taking Lena’s hand, I kissed her knuckles before everything went black.

Xxx

“How long has she been here?” _Is that Lena’s voice? Ugh, my head is pounding._  

“She’s not left in three days. The only time she’s left your side is to shower and change.”

A soft chuckle escaped the brunette’s throat. “So in Supergirl time, that’s five minutes per day?” _It is her voice._ “She stayed here even though she knew it would hurt her?” Gently, Lena caressed my hair.

“Mhm. Stubborn this one. Especially when she loves you.” Alex had a smile in her voice.

“Lena?” My voice was weak.

“Hey,” There was a shift on the bed. “Are you awake?” I didn’t have the strength to answer. All I could do was nod. “The kryptonite?”

“I’m surprised she’s conscious. The amount that’s in your system right now would have Superman in a coma.”

“You need to get her out of here.” Lena tried to shake me awake. “Kara, you’re hurting yourself. Please….,”

“I’m not leaving you…,” I squeezed Lena’s hand.

“But Kara…,”

“I said, no.”

Alex laughed softly. “Okay, I’m going to leave the two of you alone to fight over this. But we start your treatment in about ten minutes.”

Once she was gone, Lena scooted over in the bed. “Can you move up here or will that be too much?”

“I can try.” Thankfully, I was able to. Snuggling into Lena, I felt at peace. “So you know now…,”

“Kara, I’ve known for a while. I just played along.” I chuckled. “Where will we go once I’m better?” Wrapping her arms around me, Lena nuzzled my hair. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course. I’m sorry you got put in the middle of this.”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Kara Danvers, if you break up with me to try and keep me safe, I will never forgive you.” Even if Lena was weak, her C.E.O. business woman tone scared me more than any villain could.

“To be honest, I’m not strong enough to do that.”

“Good.” Alex returned and Hank helped me up. “I’ll be fine, Kara.” Lena smiled but I could tell she was terrified.

As I watched through the window, green smoke was emitted from the fragile brunette. _She’s in pain._ Before I could react, Winn placed a hand on my shoulder. “Kara, she’ll be okay. She’s a fighter. Just like you. It took guts to do what you did.”

“It was the only way to get her out of there.” Resting my forehead on the glass, I sighed. “I hate seeing her in pain.”

“She won’t be for much longer. And once we start the thing that is basically dialysis, you can be with her.” He chuckled softly but paled when I glared back at him. “Not…her in pain funny. The fact that last year you told me you weren’t gay and…well…,”

“Shut up, Winn.” I tried to be serious but laughed. “The irony kills me.”

Finally, Alex was finished. “You can go in now. The levels of kryptonite should be lower now. You won’t pass out. But the levels are a little stronger than what you’re used to.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

Entering Lena’s room, I smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey.” A weak smile graced the brunette’s lips. “Are you okay to be in here?”

 “Yeah, the levels are low enough.”

“Good.” Scooting over, Lena patted the bed. “Join me?”

“No place I’d rather be.” Snuggling into the brunette, I melted into her embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kissing my hair, Lena sighed. “We’ll have to finish that dinner at some point.

“Yeah, we will. Although, maybe we can just eat inside so there’s no chance you get kidnaped?”

Chuckling, Lena agreed. “I’ll be a little trigger shy about being in an open space.”

“I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“Stop apologizing. No it’s not. And I don’t want to hear it.”

“Even when you’re in a hospital with poison in your system the C.E.O. never leaves.” I listened to Lena’s heartbeat. It was relaxing.

“Well of course.” Soon Lena fell asleep but when I tried to move, her grip tightened. “No.”

xxx

          It took nearly two weeks for the kryptonite and poison to fully be out of Lena’s system. After everything was up to par at L-Corp, Jess scheduled Lena and I a trip out of the city. It was only a four day weekend at a spa but it was out of town. “Can we not leave the resort? There’s a pool, hot tub, sauna, and plenty more just in the hotel.” Placing the luggage by the dresser, Lena stretched out on the king-sized bed.

          “Whatever you want to do.” Crawling up beside the brunette, I wrapped my arm around her waist. “I’m glad I get you to myself for the next four days.”

          “You preach to the choir.” Rolling over, Lena straddled my hips and pinned my hands by my head. “I get my amazingly beautiful, sexy reporter all to myself.” Dipping her head, Lena captured my lips with hers. I sighed as she worked her way down my neck. “Too bad I can’t leave a mark on you. I should have when I had the chance.” The seductiveness of Lena’s voice caused me to shiver.

          “We’ll figure something out. You have always liked to claim what’s yours.” I smiled into a deep kiss. “But I think that will have to wait.” I paused, “Three, two, one…,”

A light knock caused the brunette to lean back. “I will never get used to that.”

“No one ever does.” I stayed lying on the bed while Lena went to check the door.

“Oh, I didn’t order this.”

“I did!” _I hope this turned out well._

“In that case, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

 Hearing Lena roll the cart into the bedroom, I sat up. “You’re not the only one who planned this little getaway.”

“For someone who can’t keep secrets, you kept this under wraps pretty well.”

“I told Jess I wanted to do something special for you. So, really I had no idea what was going to happen.” I paused, “Wanna see a cool party trick?”

Lena paused, picking up the champagne. “Does this involve Supergirl?” She smiled nervously. “Sure…” Focusing, I popped the cork like I always did at Thanksgiving. An amused chuckle escaped the brunette’s throat. “That’s an interesting trick, Kara Danvers.”

A shiver coursed down my spine as Lena’s voice lowered into a seductive tone. “Y-yeah…” Taking the offered glass, I waited for Lena to pour hers. “A toast?”

“To us; a Luthor and a Super changing history.” Clicking our glasses, we took the first sip from the others glass.

“You know, that’s only normally done at weddings.” I spoke before thinking as always.

“Is that a proposal?” Lena’s brow rose and a teasing smile graced her lips.

“What?” My face burnt. “N-no.” I fiddled with the empty flout. _Not yet anyway…_

“Kara,” Taking a seat, Lena wrapped her arms around me. “Calm down. I’m teasing.” Tucking hair behind my ear, she kissed my temple. “Let’s finish this very expensive champagne, cuddle in bed, watch Netflix, and eventually sleep.” Pausing, Lena smirked. “Yes, we can order food.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You know me so well.”

“I’m jealous. Unlike humans, you can eat whatever you wish and won’t gain an ounce. I eat one piece of chocolate and have to work out.” Pulling me into a kiss, Lena straddled me again. “Although, if I get to cover you in whipped cream,” she paused to run her tongue up my throat. “I will gladly swim a few extra laps around the pool.” I tried not to squirm. “If you say you’re more excited about the whipped cream than seeing me wet in a bikini, I’m leaving you.” A whimper escaped my throat at the thought. “That’s what I thought.”

Xxx

The next few days were pure bliss. It was our last night at the resort and Lena had reserved the entire hot tub/pool area for us. Soft jazz music played as we soaked in the steaming water. “This is amazing.” The jets felt wonderful on my back. Turning my head, I couldn’t take my eyes off the brunette. Candle light danced on the woman’s pale skin. _She’s so beautiful. It’s unnatural. How was I so lucky as to be the one she wanted?_

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. With everything that’s happened, I’m glad we were able to get away from it all for a while and just spend some time together.” Taking my hand in hers, Lena pulled me closer. “Sadly, we have to go back tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.” Cupping Lena’s cheek, I placed a gentle kiss on her lips. _Her heartrate increased more than it normally does when we kiss._ Pulling back, I let my forehead rest against hers. “What’s wrong?”

“I know it’s a little sudden, but, move in with me?”

My heart raced. Alex’s words came to mind: Don’t be afraid, Kara. If you really love her, do what feels right. “Yes.” Lena smiled into the kiss. “I will gladly move in with you.”

“Good. I’ll make you a key when we get back.” Deepening the kiss, Lena let her hands roam under the bubbly surface. I gasped when I felt daft fingers between my thighs. “Is this alright?” Pushing my hips forward, I tried to stiffen a moan against the brunette’s neck. A slow rhythm began as I let my hands do a little roaming of their own. “Kara…,” Lena’s voice was breathless before she claimed my lips in a searing kiss.  

Feeling the familiar coil start to tighten in the pit of my stomach, I quickened the pace. _This will be better than I could ever imagine. I’m actually with her and not just imagining her late at night in my bed._ “Lena…,” I whimpered as she curled her fingers. Every muscle in me tightened and finally released when Lena nibbled my earlobe. Collapsing into strong arms, I tried slowing my heart rate.

Wiping damp hair away from my face, Lena kissed me. “You’re beautiful.”

Resting my head on Lena’s shoulder, I sighed contently. “Let’s go back to the room. I need a shower and I’m hoping you’ll join me.”

“Conserving water? How ecofriendly of you.”

xxx

“So you’re actually going to move in with her?” Alex fell into the couch after grabbing a slice of pizza.

“Mhm. She asked me last night. And besides, my lease is up next month anyway. Its perfect timing.”

“It is. I’m happy for you.” Laughing, Alex propped her feet up. “I’m sure if you would have told our parents that we’d both be dating women, they wouldn’t have believed it.”

“And here we are; you with Maggie and me with Lena.” Taking a bite of pizza, I mimicked my sister. “I’ve never been happier, Alex. When I’m with Lena I feel…,”

“Whole? Like no matter what’s going on in your life, no matter how hellish it is, everything is at peace when you see her?”

“Exactly.”

“We’re hopeless. When are you telling the boys? I mean, we all know you’re pretty much dating, but, moving in with her is a big step.”

“Movie night I guess. I mean, Thanksgiving is so far away.”

Alex laughed until beer came out of her nose. “I hate you.”

Xxx

“Alright, what’s up? You’re acting all giddy and stuff.” Winn asked as he took a seat on the floor. “And it doesn’t help that Lena’s here. I’m not saying that you being here is bad. It’s just, there’s something different.”

          “I have to agree with him. I mean, Alex and Maggie must know what’s up. They’re not curious at all.” James eyed us.

          Biting my lip, I took the brunette’s hand in mine. “I’m moving in with Lena.” No one said a word. “What?”

          Winn shrugged. “Nothing. We just thought…I mean from how you were acting…I thought you were getting married.” Smiling, he continued. “I’m happy for you guys.”

          “Congrats guys.” James held up his drink. “If I had to lose Kara so someone, I’m glad it was you Lena.”

          “I appreciate that, James.”

          “Okay, now that the not so earthshattering information has been shared, can we start the movie?” Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie. Lena stiffened slightly. _She’s not used to Alex being a smart mouth yet._ “I’m joking, Lena.”

          As the night went on, we laughed, ate, and some of us jumped at certain parts of the last movie. By two, all of us were about to fall asleep. Alex and Maggie took my guest bedroom, Winn and James took the couches, and Lena and I took my room. Saying our goodnights, we all went our separate ways. “I’m glad they took the news well.” Lena stretched out on my bed.

          “Me too.” Crawling up beside the brunette, I snuggled into her. “I think it’s funny that no one was surprised.”

          “Mhm.” Wrapping her arms around me, Lena pulled the covers over us. “They’re a good group of people. I hope soon I can call them friends.”

          “You can do that already.” Resting my head on her chest, I listened to Lena’s heart. “They consider you a friend.”

          “Really?” All I did was nod. “I finally have a family that cares about me.” Hearing how happy Lena was brought tears to my eyes.

_I’m so glad she’s finally happy._ “We do.”   


End file.
